Porque es mi trabajo
by KrizDeanGirl
Summary: Ahora es el turno de Sam de cuidar de su hermano mayor; pero algo más le pasa a Dean. SickDean,ProtectiveSam.


**Hola! estoy aquí con esta nueva historia... aproximadamente situada después de "no exit" y antes de "croatoan" espero que les guste!**

**Los chicos no me pertenecen... créanme busqué todas las formas de hablar con Kripke pero no lo convencí. ***triste*** **

Se apoyó en la cama, y con su mano revolvió el cabello de la frente caliente y empapada de Dean.

Sam vio que la piel de su hermano había adoptado un tono grisáceo y, si era posible, aún más pálido de lo que había estado la última vez que el menor de ellos se acercó a cerciorarse de que la fiebre no hubiera subido; también pudo ver como unas sombras oscuras se asomaban debajo de los ojos firmemente cerrados del joven cazador que, debido a su debilitada condición, lucía mucho mayor, más de lo que un joven de 27 años debería lucir alguna vez en su vida.

Dean se movió; tal vez era la fiebre o tal vez sea el cambio de temperatura que la fría mano apoyada en su frente generó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. La luz de la habitación le obligó a cerrarlos, las nauseas empezaban a llegar y no había fuerza alguna en él para detenerlas.

-"S'my" – murmuró

-"Si Dean, estoy aquí hermano"

-"Dolor de cabeza… fuerte"

-"Lo sé Dean, pero la pastilla demora un poco en causar efecto"

-"p'favor… S'my"

-"Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Duerme" – dijo el menor mientras caminaba hacia el botiquín para sacar el termómetro. La fiebre parecía haber subido desde la última vez. _Demonios, si estaba en 39… cuánto más alta estará ahora. _

Un ruido le hizo detenerse en seco y girar la mirada.

De repente Dean se levantó y estaba dispuesto a salir de la cama de no ser porque el rápido movimiento ocasionó que una nueva oleada de nauseas llegara más fuerte que nunca

-"Whoa, whoa Dean a donde crees que vas… ¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó intentando sujetar a su hermano que trataba, con sorprendente fuerza tomando en cuenta su estado, de liberarse.

-"Sam…yo… creo que… voy "– Susurró entrecortadamente Dean, justo antes de doblarse por la mitad y vomitar en el suelo del cuarto.

Sam se quedó inmóvil, parado al costado del mayor sintiéndose increíblemente inútil. El abdomen de su hermano se contraía dolorosamente con los fuertes y continuos espasmos; en ese momento reaccionó y posó una mano en la espalda del joven intentando, sin resultado, aliviar el calvario por el cual sabía Dean debía estar pasando. ¿_Qué demonios_? Sam no encontraba respuesta lógica a que esta sea la quinta o sexta vez que su hermano regresaba todo lo que había ingerido, si curiosamente hacía dos días que no comía nada y que a duras penas Sam había logrado hacer que tome unos cuantos tragos de agua.

Cuando terminó, El cuerpo exhausto del cazador quedó allí, con los brazos cayendo a los costados y la cabeza entre las piernas. Parecía que intentaba calmarse a si mismo respirando grandes bocanadas de aire agitadamente. Sam podía sentir el temblor que recorría su cuerpo y el calor que irradiaba a través de la camisa empapada de sudor.

-"dis…culpa…me"- Susurró.

-"No te preocupes… aquí, ven"

Sam lo ayudó a levantarse y lentamente lo llevó en dirección al baño.

-"Tranquilo… despacio, ya casi llegamos, despacio"

-"Sammy" – Dijo Dean deteniéndose. "sin diálogos gay…por favor"

El menor dejó de hablar inmediatamente, y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

Con una débil sonrisa de satisfacción, Dean se paró en frente del lavadero. Se enjuagó la boca apoyándose en el brazo que Sam le ofrecía.

-"Déjame solo, Sammy"

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó automáticamente.

-"Quiero desahogarme un poco… y en solitario si no te importa"

Sam lo miró preocupado por unos segundos.

-"¡Sam!"

-"Ok, ok. Pero cualquier cosa…"

-"Te llamo. Okay mamá gallina"- Exclamó exasperado, antes de que un renovado dolor de cabeza le obligara a sujetar con más fuerza el brazo de su hermano menor.

Sam salió del baño preocupado, sí. Pero con la sensación que si su hermano podía seguir bromeando y usándolo como objeto de sus ocurrencias, lo que sea que tenía no era tan grave como ya lo había empezado a imaginar.

A los minutos Dean salió del baño caminando lentamente. Sam se levantó de la silla en un santiamén y ya estaba a su lado, sujetándolo. Estaba tan pálido que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, tenía sus labios apretados como en un esfuerzo de evitar que algún gemido o muestra de dolor escapara sin su consentimiento.

Sam lo sentó en la cama mientras notaba como sus mejillas habían adoptado un tono rojizo y su respiración era aún más agitada. Al parecer el esfuerzo fue demasiado y Sam se sentía culpable. Rápidamente, le puso el termómetro en la boca y esperó unos segundos.

Su alivio se desvaneció abruptamente cuando el termómetro le indicó su temperatura.

_Qué demonios…_ 40ºC.

-"Tenemos que bajar esa fiebre… y rápido Dean" – Comentó mirando al joven recostado en la cama que empezaba a dormitar. "Hey, Dean vamos…" – dijo mientras lo sostenía de los hombros para sentarlo apoyado en las almohadas que hizo una mueca de dolor al movimiento.

-"Despacio… toma". "- Dijo, poniendo una botella de agua cerca de los labios secos de Dean, este se rehusó.

-"Por favor Dean, tienes que tomar agua, no puedes perder más fluidos… por favor"

-"S'my…"

-"Dean…la verdad es… la verdad es que todo esto me está asustando… por favor"

Dean se quedó callado, luego de una débil mirada a su hermano menor, accedió a beber unos tragos.

_Já_, a pesar de lo enfermo que estaba Dean, Sam sabía cómo convencerlo usando el lado protector y de hermano mayor que siempre había sido su debilidad.

Mojó una toalla y la puso sobre la frente ardiente de Dean, que ya se había quedado dormido; pero muy lejos de que sea un sueño reparador, relajado o lo más relajado que uno puede dormir cuando está enfermo; parecía que el dolor de cabeza lo perseguía incluso bajo la dulce inconsciencia pues de su rostro no se borraba la expresión de dolor; que ahora que Sam lo pensaba, no debía ser únicamente por la fiebre que de por sí le impedía conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba.

No. Lo que aquejaba a su hermano mayor era algo más allá de su conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Eran las 3.00 de la madrugada, y el menor de los Winchesters estaba al borde del pánico. L a fiebre se disparó hace más de dos horas y alcanzaba los 41ºC, los vómitos se volvieron rutina a cada 10 minutos y el límite que Dean se ponía a sí mismo para ocultar la realidad de su estado, estaba prácticamente roto.<p>

Entre los delirios de la fiebre había estado hablando de cosas que Sam sabía no debía oír, pero no existía forma posible por la cual hacer comprender a su hermano que estaba bien y que lo que sea que soñaba no era real; que Sam, su hermano menor estaba a su lado, haciendo todo lo que podía para cuidarlo.

Entre las cosas que Dean murmuraba, una de ellas había despertado la preocupación del joven cazador. Hace no mucho Dean dijo claramente "no puedo matarlo", seguido de otra frase que lo dejó sin aliento "Él es mi responsabilidad". Sam sabía que esa última oración se refería a él, algo dentro se lo dijo y le costaba mucho creer que lo que acababa de oír fueran sólo delirios producto de la fiebre.

¿Por qué Dean tendría que matarlo?

_No…no es sobre mí, es solo la fiebre. Dean no puede…_ _no puedo ser yo…del que está hablando. No puedo ser yo. _Pero muy en el fondo esas palabras empezaron a rondar en la cabeza del menor, había crecido toda su vida oyendo a su hermano decir que cuidar de él era su trabajo, su responsabilidad.

Y el miedo con el que estas palabras abandonaron los labios del cazador. El terror con el que las pronunciaba.

-"por favor… no…" – su voz es apenas audible, débil. "…no puedo", suplicaba. En ese momento Sam vislumbró lágrimas resbalando de los ojos cerrados de Dean, resbalando por su pálido rostro hasta perderse.

-"No te preocupes Dean. Estoy aquí, nada malo me pasa… estoy bien" – Dijo fingiendo una calma que no sentía, mirando directamente hacia su hermano mayor.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas, su mano caliente e indiferente a la mirada del cazador más joven que se torturaba lentamente lamentándose de lo poco que podía hacer. Sam veía como poco a poco Dean se hundía más y más en una oscuridad profunda.

Sam siguió con la rutina. Cada vez que la toalla húmeda se calentaba, la cambia de posición. Una y otra vez; pero no se sentía cansado y nunca se fue de su lado, había algo satisfactorio en ese pequeñísimo sacrificio. Toda su vida, desde niño, él fue el cuidado; Dean salvó su vida miles de veces y esta era su oportunidad de retribuirle. Cada vez que su hermano se quejaba en sueños, cada vez que las nauseas llegaban, cada una de ellas Sam estuvo a su lado, ya era tiempo de que Dean se diera cuenta de que no era sólo su trabajo el cuidar de su hermano. Así como la responsabilidad de Dean era cuidar a Sam, Sam quería cuidar de su hermano, por lo menos una vez. Porque eso es lo que los hermanos hacen, se protegen sin importar que pase. Siempre están ahí.

La oscuridad se fue en algún momento y dio paso a la mañana, pero Sam no se dio cuenta.

Ahora estaba revisando el termómetro por decima vez o más desde que lo sacó hace un día, la pequeña diferencia o la enorme diferencia era que ninguna de esas veces se alivió tanto de ver el número 38 en él.

Por primera vez, en lo que parecían haber sido años suspiró aliviado. Se sentó en la cama del frente y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. –"Gracias…" – murmuró con una sonrisa, levantó la cabeza y vio como su hermano dormía, quizás más tranquilamente de lo que había dormido hace mucho tiempo.

-"¿S'my? - Se oyó desde la cama acompañado de un largo bostezo.

-"Dean… hola hermano. ¿Cómo te sientes?"- Sam estaba parado al costado de su cama, advirtiendo con gran satisfacción como unos ojos verdes lúcidos le devolvían la mirada.

-"¿Qué hora es?" – preguntó. – "Luces horrible"

-"Já, si claro… cómo más iba a esta si pasé cuidando tu trasero por horas" – Dijo con una sonrisa –"espera a que tú te veas en el espejo"- Añadió.

-"eso es envidia Sammy, sabes bien quien es el atractivo de la familia" – dijo burlón mientras se sentaba apoyándose en la cama, cerrando sus ojos en ademán de dolor.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó automáticamente Sam.

-"maravilloso, como si hubiera pasado un mes en una montaña rusa sin parar"-Respondió sarcástico renunciando a su intento de levantarse y volviéndose a recostar.

-"Tienes que descansar"- dijo el menor.

Dean se quedó un momento quieto mirando a Sam. ¿Debía preguntar? O sería muy paranoico… pero quizás había hablado demás mientras estuvo… bueno, mientras no estuvo en sus cabales.

-"er… ¿Sam? "– Preguntó intentando sonar casual.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

-"sí… sí estoy bien… no te preocupes. Er… Sam – vaciló- "dije… mientras estaba… ya sabes, ¿dije algo raro?

Sam lo miró y vio su rostro, medio avergonzado, medio preocupado, pero sobre todo exhausto y débil.

-"no" – Respondió lentamente y luego puso una cara burlona– "no que yo sepa… claro que…sí, ahora que me acuerdo creo que sí dijiste algo…sobre Oprah y un hotel.

-"idiota" – respondió automáticamente Dean.

-"Perra"- dijo sonriente mirándolo.

Claro que Sam no lo iba a decir, porque obviamente no era nada importante… sólo había sido una frase sin sentido, por la fiebre. Nada importante. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado? Su hermano nunca haría algo para lastimarlo, nunca; porque después de todo ese era su trabajo ¿no? Cuidar de su molestia en el trasero de hermano. Cuidar siempre de su hermano menor, su responsabilidad.

**Y? díganme que piensan... espero leer sus reviews!**


End file.
